Vegas,Miami,New York a Trilogy
by trishaj48
Summary: Three murdered police officers, each with the same last name. What is the connection? Please read and enjoy. As always, I own nothing associated with CSI - CSI New York or CSI Miami.
1. Chapter 1

NEW YORK: Mac Taylor squatted near the body of an officer. Stella Bonasera, stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder. Mac cursed, he knew the man.

Jeffery Mills could have been a detective, or even higher but he liked working with rookies.

He liked training the "new kids." He had trained Mac and Stella both along with half the NYPD force.

"We will get him," Stella said.

Mac stood, "Then lets get to it."

It took them no time to get a DNA and print profile on who shot Officer Mills, but it went no where. Who ever belonged to those prints were not anywhere to be found, they were not on file anywhere.

The case went cold, the assassin was no where to be found.

Mac stood looking at the flag covered casket. Touching it Mac vowed he would find the man who did this, if it took the rest of his life.

"The file is on my desk," Mac whispered, "It will not be laid to rest until I find him."

Taps blew, rife salute sounded and Jeffery Mills was laid to rest next to his beloved wife, Lilly.

2 Weeks later

MIAMI: "H," Eric said on the phone to Horatio, "Calleigh got a hit off the bullet Tara pulled form Officer Jeffery Mills. The gun has a history."

"I will be right there," Horatio said.

"I have some information on the Mills shooting," Natalia said as she walked by the print lab.

"Come with me," Horatio said, "Calleigh found something too."

Frank Tripp walked up behind Horatio and Natalia, "I got something on Mills."

"Join us," Caine said.

Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, Frank and Horatio all gathered around a table. "The prints match a cold case in New York, a murdered police officer," Natalia started.

"And so dose the DNA," Eric said.

Calleigh said, "The bullet matches also. The strange thing is the officer in New York has the same last name."

"It's not strange when you realize that the New York officer was Mills father," Frank said.

Horatio looked at him. "Our Mills is Jeffery George Mills. New York's is Jeffery Joseph Mills," Frank said laying down folders, "Two weeks ago an Officer Mills was shot and killed. New York collected DNA and prints. There suspect is in the wind."

"It would seem the wind blew him our way," Horatio said, looking over the New York folder.

Once again no match could be found to either DNA or prints. Once again the case went cold. Horatio Caine called Mac Taylor and filled him in.

2 Weeks later

VEGAS: "Hey Griss," Bobby Dawson said. "The bullet that doc pulled out of Officer Mills - the gun that fired it has a history."

He handed Gil a folder.

Sara, who was standing next to Bobby said, "The DNA and prints belong to that case too."

Grissom got on the phone and made two phone calls.

The next day

Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Horatio Caine and Natalia Boa Vista along with Gil and Sara stood around a table in one of the lay out rooms comparing folders and evidence on three different murders in three different cities on three different officers all named Mills.

Each man brought everything they had on the "Mills" from their city. "Beyond father and sons," Gil asked, "Do they have anything else in common?"

"I believe we need to find out what Jeffery, Jeff and Jerry all had in common to solve this," Mac said.

They had decided for clarity sake that Mills the elder would be Jeffery and Mills the younger would be Jeff.

"I brought copies of all the cases that Jeffery worked on," Mac said handing the information to Archie.

Archie, from the AV lab, downloaded the information.

Sara had been leafing through some of the folders, she lifted her head and said, "They were triplets?"

Gil, Mac and Horatio looked at her. "Jeff, Jerry and Jordan," Sara said, "Are triplets."

"I knew he had three sons," Mac said, "But I had no idea they were triplets."

"Does any one know where the third son is?" Gil asked.

"Danny is working on that," Mac said.

"I have Eric checking on it also," Horatio said handing Archie a his information, "These are the cases that Jeff worked on."

Archie downloaded them into the computer also.

"Bring up Jerry's cases too," Gil told Archie, "I want to see if anything overlaps."

Archie shook his head, "Nothing."

Gil put his hands on the table, pulled in a breath. "Three men, three different city's all police officers all murdered the same way."

"And we can't find a common link beyond father and son," Sara added. "This makes no since," Mac said, "Jeffery had just finished shift and was getting into his car when he was shot."

Horatio nodded, "Jeff had just got out of his car, he was ready to start shift."

"Jerry was just getting ready to start shift also," Gil said.

"So none of the shootings had any connection to the job?" Natalia said. Stella just shook her head, "No."

They talked a little longer, "Let's get something to eat and some rest," Gil said, "We need to have fresh minds and bodies to tackle a problem like this."

Gil stopped at the desk on their way out. He told the receptionist that they were all going to his place to freshen up.

Gil had offered his house in preference to a hotel. He figured it would be easier to talk if every one was together.

At the house Stella, Natalia and Sara fixed something to eat.

Mac stood in front of the fireplace. "You knew Jeffery for a while," Gil said.

Mac nodded, "Jeffery was about to retire. He has (Mac choked back a tear) had been on the force for over 30 years. He and Lilly had 3 sons, Mills was so proud that they all followed in his footsteps. I doubt there is not a man or woman on the force that was not trained by Mills. He could have advanced a lot further in his career, but he wanted to stay with the rookies. I remember one time when I asked him 'Why' he told me 'You have to train them right so they don't get themselves killed'."

Mac sighed, "Then he told me that there were plenty of smart 'kids like you' to fill in all the upper ranks."

Stella, having come in from the kitchen, tenderly touched his arm, she knew the pain that losing a close friend like Officer Mills caused Mac.

"He sounds like a special man," Natalia said.

"He was one of a kind," Stella said.

"Let's eat," Stella said. Gil smiled, he caught the connection between the two of them.

As they ate they talked about their fallen comrades.

"Jeff joined the force about 5 years ago," Horatio said, "I doubt there was a more dedicated man. He was enthusiastic, always asking questions, you know, eager to learn. The first one to jump in and help. Just last month he was awarded the Medal of Valor for saving a young child and its mother. "

"Was he married?" Stella asked. "Engaged," Natalia said.

Gil described Jerry much the same way as Horatio did Jeff.

Enthusiastic, eager to learn and extremely helpful and friendly. Community oriented and full of life.

"He was very active in all the youth activities," Sara said, "One time he had said that if we get to them early enough maybe they won't end up in jail, or on doc's table."

Natalie nodded, "Jeff thought the same way."

Mac snickered, "I trait learned from their father no doubt."

It was near midnight, the others were still on Eastern time but Gil and Sara were getting sleepy.

Gil stood and stretched.

"There are two bedrooms," he said. "Sleeping arrangements are up to you."

He took Sara's hand and headed for their room.

In their room Sara smiled, "I have never seen you so diplomatic."

He looked at her.

"'Sleeping arrangements are up to you'," she said smiling, "You know as well as I do where they will end up."

Gil half smiled, "I have a good idea."

"They may even get as lucky as I am going to get," he said pulling her to him. "You think you are going to get lucky?" Sara said teasingly as she unbuttoned his shirt.

He kissed her neck, she let out a soft moan in response. "I am the luckiest man alive," he said, "I have you."

In the living room the others were getting sleepy.

The men had hinted to the fact that it would be proper to be "boys in one girls in the other."

Natalia looked at Stella, Stella smiled.

Natalia took Horatio's hand, "I don't know about those two, but I am ready for bed.

Mac looked at Stella, "I hope you don't snore."

"I guess you are going to find out," she said smiling.

In their room Natalia said, "Did you really want boy - girl?"

Horatio gave her one of his famous half smiles, "No."

In the other room Mac was standing in the middle of the room, he has had feelings for Stella but something kept him from acting on them. Why he was not sure.

Stella came form the bathroom and laid on the bed.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" she asked.

He turned to her, "No. It's just that, well you know."

Stella laughed, "I'll behave my self if you will. Now come to bed, you need to rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gil's alarm went off, he reached over Sara and turned it off. He loved the way she looked while she slept, almost like a child.

He tenderly kissed her.

"Morning," he said. She smiled. "Morning."

She started to get up, Gil pulled her to him.

"We have company to tend to and a case to solve, just in case you forgot," she said smiling at him.

"Then get out of here, I am not sure I can control my self," he said lifting the sheet, the proof of that statement already starting to rise. Sara smiled at him, slipped on a robe and left the room.

On her way down stairs she knocked on each of the doors to wake the sleeping occupants.

Horatio kissed Natalia tenderly.

"Good morning," she said.

"It is as long as I find you next to me," he said.

Natalia pulled on a nighty and robe and he pulled on his pajama bottoms and robe and they headed down stairs.

In the other room Mac woke, Stella still in his arms.

"You snore," she said. "Only when I am completely exhausted," he said smiling.

"So it is my fault," Stella said. He kissed her, "I did not do it to myself."

"I guess I didn't behave myself," Stella said smiling.

"You are amazing," Mac said.

Stella smiled, "So are you." Stella slipped on her pajamas, how many times had she dreamed of waking up in Mac's arms.

"Stella," Mac said, "I am not a 'one night stand' kind of guy. I want, no I need more."

Stella smiled, "I know, that is what I want too."

Then kissing him she said, "Let's get downstairs before they send out a search party."

Mac smiled. Slipping on his pajamas he said, "I would not want the others to find me standing here in my birthday suit."

They also joined the others in the kitchen.

The ladies helped Sara clean up after breakfast. The men were all standing outside watching Hank chase a rabbit.

"I can see why you like this place," Mac said, "It is so peaceful out here."

"It is hard to believe that the city is not that far away," Horatio said. Sara stuck her head out the door. "Hon, phone," she said handing Gil the phone.

"Grissom …… Ok, thanks. We will be there within the hour."

"Brass has found the third Mills son," Gil said.

"Alive?" Horatio asked.

Gil shook his head as he called for the dog. "No."

After showers were taken and clothing changed they all climbed into the Danali and headed back.

Jim meant them in the layout room.

"Jordan Mills was a cop too," Brass said laying down a folder.

"His body was found last night. He lived in one of those backwoods places, you know the kind I mean," he said.

"Not much into high tec," Mac said.

"Aw but peaceful and beautiful, I bet," Gil said.

"Well," Jim continued, "After we located him I called the town and the chief filled me in. It seemed that Mills was just about to start shift when he was gunned down. They do not have a forensic team so I took the liberty of sending Nick and Sophia over there."

"You are really on your toes," Gil said.

"Hey, I once had your job," Jim said.

Nick walked into the layout room, "Here is what I was able to get."

He briefed the others on the evidence he was able to collect.

"The bullet and DNA matches the other three cases," he said. "Figures," Horatio said.

"Well we might have caught a break," Nick said. "I checked out the apartment where Jordan lived. There was evidence that the mystery man was there."

Mac looked at him, "What?"

"I printed the place. In the kitchen I lifted several prints that matched our unknown," Nick said.

"The chief said that Jordan had told him that a cousin from New York was staying with him."

Gil turned to Sara, "Have Wendy run the unknown DNA against Mills." Sara nodded and left the room.

"According to Chief Baker," Nick said, "Jordan told him that his cousin a (he looks at his notes) Steven Duncan, showed up about a week ago."

Sara came back in the room, "It seems that someone in that family has a skeleton in her closet."

"Excuse me?" Mac said.

"The DNA Nick brought back shows that Duncan was related to the Mills. A half brother, same mother, different father," Sara said.

"Dose anyone know where Duncan is now?" Stella asked.

"No," Nick said, "He disappeared. But I do have a photo and a description of the car he was in Jim has an APB out on him and the car."

Nick handed Gil a picture.

"Fax a copy of that to Danny and Eric and see if anyone recognizes it," Gil said.

"I will show it around here," Jim said following Nick out the door.

"This gets stranger by the minute," Natalia said.

"There is nothing more you all can do here," Gil said to the New York and Miami people.

"Why don't you go back to the house? Sara, you can take them there and I will join you after we hear from Danny and Eric."

Sara drove the others back to the house. "At least we are getting closer," she said.

At close of shift Gil went home, all six of them were sitting in the living room.

"Eric said that several of Jeff's fellow officers remember seeing a man that looked like Duncan hanging around. Jeff introduced him as a cousin," Gil said.

"Why would Jeff, Jerry and Jordan think he was a cousin if he was a half brother?" Natalia asked.

"Perhaps they did not know," Horatio said.

"Danny said that Duncan was seen around the station house in New York also. Jeffery never mentioned any relationship to him or his sons." Mac said.

"I think it is time we checked into Steven Duncan," Gil said.

Gil called Jim, Horatio called Frank and Mac called Don. Natalia called an old friend of hers from the FBI.

Natalia and Stella insisted on buying and preparing dinner, "You two have done so much," they had told Sara and Gil.

While they were waiting on word on Duncan Gil had talked the other men into helping him with some work that needed to be done around the yard.

With dinner fixed and eaten, dishes cleaned and put away, the three couples were sitting in the living room. A close friendship starting to develop.


	3. Chapter 3

_If I subtitled my stories this one would be SMUT x'3 - enjoy._

Chapter 3

Tonight the talk did not center around work, but around more personal things. They laughed and talked and just relaxed.

It neared 10 when they all said their good nights.

Gil was laying on their bed, deep in thought.

Sara came from the bathroom, "Penny for your thoughts?" she said laying next to him.

"I was wondering what you would say if I asked you to marry me," he said.

Sara laughed, "I would say 'YES'," she said.

"I hoped you would," he said handing her a box.

In the box was a diamond, Sara looked at it then at him. "You were serious?" she said.

"Yes," he said, "weren't you ?"

"I thought you were kidding," she said.

He looked at her, "No, I am serious." She smiled at him, "Yes."

He pulled her close to him, "I should have done this a long time ago." She kissed him, "I know you should have."

He grabbed her and started to tickle her, "Stop, stop," she said laughing.

He was looking down at her, his kisses started as soft but soon turned deep and passionate.

"I love you," he whispered as he moved his lips down.

He found her breasts, he kissed them through her pajama top.

Sara lifted his face and kissed him.

He took off her top, his hands gently massaging her nipple.

He pulled it into his mouth, his tongue flicking at it.

Gil's hands moved to her sweet mound, he found her love button and massaged it with his fingers.

Gil moved his lips down, kissing and licking as he went down, tasting every inch of her skin.

His tongue found her clit, tenderly he pulled it into his mouth, sucking it.

He placed his finger into her opening, finding that spot that he knows drives her insane with desire.

Gil sucked at Sara's button as his finger massaged her sweet spot, her soft moans turned to rapid breathing and loud groans.

Sara's body started to tremble as she climaxed, her sweet honey filling Gil's mouth.

He lifted her hips and put his tongue in her opening moving it in and out, he could still taste the sweetness of her juices.

Sara's whole body trembled. Gil stopped and kissed her moist sweet womanhood.

Gil raised himself above Sara and gently eased himself into her opening.

The heat from her canal as it surrounded his manhood was almost more then Gil could stand.

Sara's body was still trembling from her climax, her canal vibrating against his manhood sent electrifying shocks through out Gil's body.

Sara grabbed the head of the bed and lifted her hips to meet his inward thrusts.

Gil kissed her and stroked her face as he moved in and out of her. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his back, she was atop of him, riding his manhood.

Gil sat up a little and pulled her nipples into his mouth and sucked her nipples as she moved on him.

Once again he moved her, back atop her his movements quickened. There breathing was rapid, sweat poured off their bodies. He was kissing her as with one more inward thrust he released himself. He lay atop her for a few minutes before she moved to his side.

Sara found her comfy place, her favorite place to lay after they had made love. Sleep found them.

As Gil and Sara were expressing their love for each other in that very special way our other couples were also.

Mac was sitting at the head of the bed, Stella between his legs. He was massaging her shoulders. His lips found that spot on her neck that sent shivers up and down her spine.

Stella pushed herself closer to him. His hands moved from her shoulders to her breast, she could feel his manhood starting to respond.

Stella turned her face to him, he continued to kiss her as he played with her nipples.

Mac laid her on her back and moved down between her legs.

He kissed her, then he ran his tongue around her clit and lips. He tenderly sucked them, his lips moved back to her clit, as he sucked it he inserted his finger into her, Stella screamed, not with pain but with pleasure.

Stella lifted her hips and pushed her closer to him.

Mac stayed there loving her that way until she spent her juices into his mouth.

They changed places, she went to his manhood.

Taking it into her mouth she traced the head of it with her tongue then she licked at that very sensitive place on the underside where the head meets the shaft, now it was Mac's turn to scream.

Stella licked, sucked, kissed and teased at his manhood until she could taste his pre cum.

Stella moved atop him and mounted him. It took only a few movements for him to reach his climax.

Stella moved from atop him to his arms.

"Stella," he said, "Forgive me." She looked at him, "Forgive you?"

"For being so foolish, for not saying this sooner. I love you," Mac said.

She kissed Mac. "We both weaved around our feelings," she told him, "I loved you."

Mac reached under the pillow, "I never thought I could find happiness again, but I have."

He took her hand and slipped a ring on it. "I love you, I need you in my live. Stella, will you be my wife"

"Mac," she said, "yes."

He kissed her. "By the way you know you snore too," he said, laughingly.

"Really?" she said. "But it dose not bother me," he said smiling at her.

She nestled into his arms. "Neither dose your."

In the third bedroom Natalia lay in Horatio's arms.

"We need to do something about this," he said to her.

"What would you suggest," she said making a heart with her fingers on his chest.

"Become my wife," he said.

She smiled at him, "Nothing would make me happier, yes."

Horatio moved to her lips and kissed her passionately. She gently moved him to his back, smiling at him she moved to his manhood.

Natalia took it in her mouth, running her tongue up and down the shaft and around the head.

Horatio may speak softly, but the words of love he expressed now were not whispered.

He moaned deeply as wave after wave of pleasure struck his body.

She stayed there loving him until he was ready to climax.

Natalia straddled him, mounting his manhood.

Horatio took her breasts in his hands and tenderly massaged her nipples.

His manhood massaged her g spot, Horatio could feel her body tremble as her climax neared.

He took her hips in his hands to support her.

Their soft moans became louder, he thrust up as she moved down on him.

They climaxed at the same time, exhausted she lay forward on his chest.

Natalia lay there for a while letting her breathing return to normal. She moved from atop him back to his arms.

The sun woke the lovers, still entangled in sheets and each others arms.

For now there was nothing but each other, nothing but the love that the couples felt.

While the couples lay in entangled with the warmth and smell of last night surrounding them, nothing else matter. They kissed and teased and spoke words of love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As it always does, reality struck. First with an alarm clock, then a phone call.

Jim asked for a meeting, information was beginning to come in on Steven Duncan.

Reluctantly Gil left Sara's soft warm body. He slipped on some clothing and knocked on the other two bedroom doors making known Jim's request.

A short time later the couples were having coffee, muffins and fruit. Each of the ladies told of their surprise form the night before.

Stella had remarked that it was almost as if the men planed it that way. "I never expected this to happen," Stella said, "Mac lost his wife in the Trade Center on 9/11. He had dated but I never thought he would want to remarry and I defiantly had no idea he felt this way about me. Oh I dreamed but……."

"I know what you mean," Natalia added. She told them about Marisol and of her being shot by the drug cartel.

"And to think that he cares for me," she said smiling, "All this time I thought it was Yelena he wanted."

Sara told them about how she and Gil meant and her coming to Vegas. She told them how they danced around with their feelings, "I was so shocked when he asked me out to dinner. After we ate we took a walk, he took me in his arms, kissed me and told me he loved me and wanted me to move in with him."

Then she smiled, "I had only been hinting for the last nine years that I loved him."

"Men can be so clueless," Natalia said.

The ladies all laughed.

There was more conversation on the way to the crime lab.

Once they got there they all went to the lay out room.

In the layout room at the lab Jim laid down some papers. "It seems that, thanks to Natalia's FBI buddy, Mrs. Mills had a son out of wedlock. She was only 16 and gave up the child," Jim said.

"Let me guess," Sara said, "Steven Duncan?"

"BINGO!" Jim said.

"So did Jeffery know?" Mac asked.

"That part we have not been able to figure out," Jim answered. "Anyway, last year Duncan was able to get his records opened," Jim continued, "He lied. He told then he was sick and needed family history."

"So for right now it would appear that Mr. Duncan is our prime suspect," Horatio said.

"Yes," Jim answered. "Then we had better fine him," Gil said.

"So far every lead has come to a dead end," Stella said.

"We are still digging," Sara said. "And we will not stop until we find him," Gil assured them.

It seemed as if they would never find Duncan. The team had ran down countless sightings and leads but they all seemed to go nowhere. It was beginning to look like this might just have to go into the "unsolved" file.

Mac and Horatio were not sure how much longer they could stay. Mac was in the middle of saying that they might just have to head back east when, Brass stuck his head in the door, "We got him. He was pulled over for a routine traffic stop, when the officer realized who he was Duncan slammed his car door into him and bolted."

"Why did he not call for backup?" Horatio asked.

"Duncan was driving a rental. The officer had no idea who he was until he seen his face," Jim said.

"Where is he?" Mac asked.

"He ran into a convince store. He has three hostages in there. SWAT is on their way," Jim said.

"Then so are we," Gil said as the three couples followed Jim.

Jim questioned the officers that had the store under surveillance, they assured him that Duncan was still inside.

It soon became obvious that Duncan was not going to make this easy. They could not do anything that might endanger the hostages and Duncan was not going to negotiate.

Horatio and Mac broke the first rule of hostage negotiation, they walked straight into the store.

Duncan threatened to kill them, Horatio looked at him, "If you were going to kill us you would not have let us in the door."

Horatio and Mac stood between Duncan and his hostages. Gil, who had followed them, quickly escorted them out.

The stand off took a different perspective. Duncan, gun drawn faced the armed men.

Horatio spoke first, "Lay it down son, we can talk about this."

Duncan looked at him, "I am not YOUR son I am HERS and she would not even acknowledge me."

"So you killed them because Lilly gave you up?" Mac asked.

"They lived my life," Duncan said referring to the boys, "I went to her, I told her who I was and she said she was 'sorry'. 'SORRY'. Well I showed her sorry."

Mac remembered the accident that took Lilly's life, "You?" he said. "Yeah, me. I ran her off the road, I caused her to crash and I stood there and laughed as she died."

Duncan then went on to tell them how he went to Jeffery at the funeral and told him who he was and how Jeffery refused to believe him. He told them how he had lied to the boys and said he was a long lost cousin.

Then he told how he had planned each death and executed it.

"I showed them," Duncan said, "I showed them all. They thought they were so smart, so perfect. Well now they are all in Hell living their perfect life."

Before any of them could move he placed the barrel of the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun discharging brought in three very nervous ladies. "It's over," Mac whispered to himself.

Nothing was said by any of the couples on the drive back to the lab or to the house.

The couples were back at Gil's house packing. Nothing still had been said about what the men had done.

The lady's had been quiet, to quite to make Gil happy, he knew Sara to well, she was more then upset.

Sara could no longer stay quiet.

She said, "Were you out of your minds?"

Natalia quickly added, "You could have been killed?"

Stella took over, "He killed others, what makes you think he would not have killed you?"

The men looked at each other, "He was not going to kill anyone," Mac said.

"If he was going to he would have killed the officer who stopped him," Horatio added.

"And he never would have let us in the door," Mac added.

"He just wanted everyone to know what he had done and why he did it," Gil added.

"I could have lost you," Sara said as she and the others took the men in their arms.

The men all looked at each other and winked.

"What makes you think we were going anywhere?" asked Mac.

"You can't get rid of us that easy," Horatio added.

"Why would we? We are marrying the most beautiful ladies in the world," Gil said.

At the airport the men shook hands and the ladies hugged. Promises were made by each couple to keep the others informed of wedding planes and each couple planned to attend.

The End

_This is the prelude to the short story's that I wrote about each of the weddings and the one I did called ONE YEAR AFTER THREE WEDDINGS. These stories are already posted on this site, if you did not read them the first time I invite you to do so now. Thanks, Trish. _


End file.
